Lonely Nights and Sorrowful Days
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: Third LA Fic! Second one I promised! R&R!


1. YAY I get to finish the two storys I promised in one night! O.O. Please gimmie a break people.. This song I used in one of my other stories but I HAD to make this one.

I advise you to listen to Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams while reading. ..

Now onto 'Lonely Nights and Sorrowful Days'

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

-

Leon S. Kennedy, the x-body guard of the President and his family.

He got fired from the job because the President was sure his family would be secure without him.

-Yea right- Leon thought as he walked down an alleyway away from the White House. -Look what happened to his daughter when he was'nt watching over her...must be pretty stupid to let a gang of spanish maniacs come screaming into the white house and gag Ashley while running out breaking shit on the way..-

"Damnit..I never told her...its to late now..." he said as he glanced back longingly at the White house. It was true, he did love Ashley Graham, the presidents daughter. But he could never tell her now. He was sure the President had fired him for getting to close with Ashley.

Or trying to..

-

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_  
-

"Hey! ""Agent"" Leon Kennedy! I heard you got sacked being the presidents body guard! You must have really sucked! I wonder how you even got- OWW!" Leon had punched the man who had been talking and kicked him into a wall.

He continued to walk further. "Maybe I should go back to Racoon City and finish off the rest of the zombies" he thought. He shook his head, the horrors of Racoon City he did not want to face.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everythings all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

"Well...I better face it...ill never be able to tell Ashley my true feelings... and she will never be able to tell hers..." Leon sighed and tried to think of something else. "I could go visit Claire...I haven't seen her in a long time...I heard she got caught up at Racoon City again..."

Leon shook his head again. She loved him, he didn't love her. 'Tables are twisted there' he muttured. He continued to walk oblivious to everything around him. All the pointing and laughing, all the mocking. "Same old same old..."

_I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone  
_

_I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-_

-

Leon had turned into a dark and empty alleyway. He sighed as he continued to walk down it. He heard a shuffling noise and turned around ready to strike anything that moved.. He heard a faint voice that sent his spirits up. "Leon?"

"...Ash...ley?" Ashley walked out from the darkness, barely visible by the moons faint glare he could see her. "What are you doing out of the white house?"

"I came to see you!" "Came to see me while hiding behind a garbage can eh?" Ashley giggled and walked over to him. "I missed you" she finally said. "I missed you to Ashley.."

"Leon..look..I came out to see you for two reasons..."

"One...I wanted to see you.."

"And two...I..." ""love you"" they both said in unison. "Leon..." she brought herself to smile as tears of happiness traveled down her cheeks. Leon smiled. "What about my parents?" "It doesn't matter Ash..follow what you think is best.." Ashley nodded. They stepped closer to each other. Their lips only inches apart.

-

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I walk alone_

-

When they kissed it was a wonderful sensation for Ashley. She felt free, and for the first time in her life: Safe and loved.

End fic.

. oooooo I got both fics done! Give me an applaud people lol. I also beat the game as I must mention...a lot .. Hope you liked the stories!

Swiss T. Hedgehog.


End file.
